Cousins of curiosity
by Marvelgirl
Summary: Okay seems like nobody is interested in a Buffy meets Supergirl fic but as if I care here's chapter one...maybe it's more appealing than the intro
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first try to write a Supergirl/Buffy story hope you like it. Before I forget: Buffy and Supergirl are not mine.bla bla bla  
  
  
  
Cousins of curiosity  
  
Introduction  
  
Once there'd been a girl. By human standards she was nothing special but she was a good girl. She obeyed her parents, had good marks and seemed to be the perfect friend, daughter and student. Nobody saw that there was something dark around and within her for the emitted light of goodness seemed to be stronger. Suddenly her attitude changed. She became quite. To the people around her it seemed to be that the death of one of her dear friends, the reverend's wife, just shocked her. Nobody knew that the poor girl had witnessed how the brutal reverend had killed his wife.  
  
Then she met a man whose dark side intrigued her and made her turning away from the light. He was darkness incarnated but to her he was light for she could trust him and he trusted her to follow his example. First she was afraid but that changed soon. As the years went by shocking moments became normality. The girl's life changed. Ruthlessness, cruelty and a strange moral replaced goodness and the respect she once had towards other people. Horror and anger ruled her life. Her parents were shocked. The whole village was shocked but she didn't care anymore. She seemed to be beyond hope. Her parents tried many times to get their lovely child back. But she didn't care anymore. The distance between her and her old home and friends grew every minute.  
  
Then one day everything changed. She woke up in her shower cleaning cuts covering her whole body. First she couldn't even remember her name. Then she saw one of her best friends. A friend she had before her change of attitude. She started to have memories which seemed to be a lifetime ago. To say that it was a lifetime ago seemed to fit for her in more than one way. She had died but while doing this someone merged her body with her own to safe a girl who seemed to be beyond hope. The person who left the place of merging was neither one nor the other but both people combined in one body. Body and soul of the separate beings existing before merged into one being.  
  
The person existing now still was the girl but she had changed and seemed to follow the path of light once again. The other part of the merging existed too and both had found what they yearned for. But there seemed to be some side-effects of the merging. The girl changed completely once again, but she also had the powers of the other being for she (the other being) was an unearthly being created by a genius in another universe. The other being finally found herself a human sole. Then something changed. New powers appeared. The new person had to understand that with the merging of body and soul an earth-born angle was born. Now the girl was a real angel and the hero she always wanted to be.  
  
She began to fight for the light and the people she loved. She seemed to be one of the few people fighting the darkness in first row. She didn't know that in another small town similar to her own hometown there was a girl whose destiny was similar to her own. Both had to fight the darkness, both died once, both had unusual powers and both were cousins with a strange bond to one another. The one became an angle because two beings became one. The angle once had a dark life and was a pretty dark one herself. Her cousin had a life of light which turned darker and darker, but the light never left her. Her cousin was chosen to be a slayer.  
  
When the angel tried to tell her parents what had changed in her life and how she changed or rather was changed, her parents didn't want to know about it and began to mistrust/ rejected her. They send her away thinking that the other (unearthly) being had stolen their daughter's life and pretended to be their daughter. In the end not only the parents were hurt. The girl was hurt too. She couldn't bear the situation and ran away. She was an angel and therefore fighting the darkness in the world was in her nature. She found herself in a town which was the (home)town of her cousin. It was a town which was as dark as her own hometown. It was pure irony that two cousins were both chosen to fight in the name of light not knowing about the destiny of the other. And so Linda Danvers aka the earth-born angel Supergirl arrived in Sunnydale to meet her cousin Buffy aka the vampire slayer.  
  
Linda thought she could escape her family situation in Leesburg and have a nice vacation with her cousin Buffy and her mother Joyce Summers. But who said that a town with two chosen human beings around is a quite town when their archenemies are around.  
  
It's all about destiny  
  
AN: So this is the first chapter. Hope you like it and review soon. Please don't tell me about my grammar mistakes I know there are many. But it's hard to write an idea in a foreign language. Well Cya Mg 


	2. Chapter1

AN: So here's the first chapter of my new story hope you like it. Please send some reviews.  
  
  
  
Cousins of curiosity1  
  
Meeting  
  
"So when will your cousin arrive here." Xander asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know. She told me that she'd be here in about an hour or so. I hope everything is fine and she doesn't run into someone she'll regret meeting." Buffy answered.  
  
"Did you tell your mother yet" Willow looked up from her laptop giving Buffy a confused look.  
  
"I couldn't reach her. She's still working and not able to answer the phone. It'll be a nice surprise to see Linda again. We haven't seen her since I became a slayer. And even before that we hardly met each other. Her parents are very strict and responsible. and way too busy with attending church-services and doing police work to see some problems in their own family." Buffy explained this with a bit of anger. Certainly she'd been younger when her mother drove to Leesburg with her but she saw through this fake family-life. At that time Linda was too nice for a girl her age. One time Buffy even saw her climbing into the car of a man who seemed much older than her. The whole situation was rather strange to Buffy. Her own parents argued a lot which had been the reason for Buffy's mother to make that trip. Then Buffy and her mother left Leesburg realising, that the Danvers' family situation had been very similar to their own. The only difference was that they hid it more than the Summers.  
  
"Your uncle is a policeman? Xander and Willow asked in unison taking Buffy out of her memories.  
  
"Yeah and a very protective one. I'm surprised he even let Linda leave on her own and didn't ordered the whole police department to follow her."  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Curiosity got the best of Willow. She ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me. Is this the Summers' house?" A girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"Yeah this is the Summers' residence. How may I help you?" Willow was back to normal once again. Her mind made extra hours. Maybe it was the lack of similarity but Willow expected someone else than the person standing outside. The girl in front of her had not much in common with the well fashioned slayer. Neither did her appearance fit to the well-behaving daughter of a policeman and a very religious woman. She seemed to be more the skating, who cares about fashion kind of girl with her brown baggy pants, yellow shirt and light-brown jacket. (No offence to Linda's fashion sense but that's what I thought the first time I saw her).  
  
Willow looked her up and down stopping at the most uncanny eyes she's ever seen. The awkward moment stopped as the stranger started to talk with the voice of an angle.  
  
"Hi I'm Linda. Is Buffy at home?"  
  
"BUFFY" Willow screamed still fixed on Linda's eyes. Buffy appeared within seconds holding a kitchen knife in her hand.  
  
"You screamed Will? Is there a danger? Oh.hi." Buffy hid the knife behind her back.  
  
"Well That was the best 'Welcome Linda. I hope you stay for a while' I had in weeks" Linda said "I hope you don't greet every guest you have with a kitchen knife in your hand. Some might react frightened."  
  
"Dawn Come down Linda's here" Now it was Buffy's time to scream. (AN: In my story Dawn is Buffy's real sister and Willow is together with Tara even though they don't live together. But that might change soon)  
  
"Sorry Lin but you kind of surprised us. We didn't expect you to arrive that early. At the station they told us that the train from Leesburg had some trouble and wouldn't make it within an hour." Buffy stated.  
  
"Well yeah the train had to stop before Sunnydale because they had trouble with the brakes or something like that. Long story short I walked a bit and then took a taxi and so here I'm. Do you want to introduce me to your friend here or is starring at me more comfortable to you?" Linda smiled at Willow forming the word Manners with her mouth. Willow smiled back waiting for Buffy to make the next move.  
  
"Oh yeah. Linda the red-head is Willow Rosenberg my best friend and Roommate at University. Willow that's my cousin Linda Danvers who likes to appear out of nowhere." Willow flushed a bit and shook hands with Linda. 'Strange I've never felt something like this before. There's something odd about Buffy's cousin. She's pure and dark at the same time. It's like there are two beings inside her. Two beings that are one non the less. I should keep an eye on her. Who knows sometimes there are bad people in the own family.' Thought Willow.  
  
'Interesting friends you have cousin. I didn't expect to find a with that close to my cousin. I wonder if Buffy knows about her powers. But the way she reacted when Willow screamed her name.I'm sure she hides something. I should be careful when I sneak out to punch some evildoers." Linda thought smiling. Since she had her big encounter with Buzz and Tempest she's developed a certain feeling for magic and their users.  
  
Then they all went in side to talk to each other and have some fun.  
  
To be continued  
  
An: Hope you liked this first chapter. I'm kinda busy at the moment but I hope I able to update next week. Please send some reviews. 


End file.
